Poison
by RunicSiren
Summary: Rune is infected with a strange poison after a mission and Nadil is the only one who can offer help in time. Nadil/Rune


First story! Woot! As of right now it will only be a one-shot, but if enough people want me to make it into a chapter story I will. Hopefully you guys like it! :)

Disclaimer: B-but, do I have to? Fine. It's not mine. I'm going to go sulk now.

Summary: Rune is infected with a strange poison after a mission and Nadil is the only one who can offer help in time. Nadil/Rune

Rating: M (just to be safe)

Warning: YAOI! Implied lemon, possible OOCness (that I apologize for now). You have been warned so please don't complain to me about one of these.

Music: Poison, Tarja Turunen (just making it clear, this is NOT a songfic)

Poison

Rune's breath was ragged as he leaned on his sword. He'd defeated his opponent, but he was exhausted. He had no idea if he would have enough strength to get back to town. Rune turned and instantly felt his legs give out. He clutched his sword handle as he dragged himself back up, stumbling over to a tree to lean against.

"That's not good," he whispered, finding a wound on the outside of his right thigh. Blood had drenched his whole leg, but Rune couldn't feel it. 'He must have used some type of poison to numb it,' the elf thought as he poured his healing powers into closing the wound. When he was done with that he began to search for the poison in his blood, disintegrating it as he went.

As soon as he found and destroyed the last drop of poison his body jerked. He felt as if someone had just punched him in the stomach and knocked all the air from him. "What..?" Rune had no idea what was happening. He should have felt better as soon as the poison was gone but he felt hot, and he couldn't stop shacking.

He had no idea how long he sat there, unable to move, but somewhere in the haze of his mind, he realized that whatever the demon had used on him was an aphrodisiac. As horrible as he felt, the elf couldn't help but like it. He felt his pants tighten as the aphrodisiac took hold over his whole body.

"Out of all the people they could have sent to kill this particular demon they send you," a man said as he stepped from behind a tree, shaking his head. "Although, they would have no idea that his poisons can take on strange effects when coming into contact with your power of virtue."

Rune sucked in his breath as the man came to stand before him. "Nadil."

The Demon Lord smirked as he knelt in front of the immobile elf, taking Rune's chin in his hand. Rune had to bite his lip to keep from moaning at the contact. "Poor little Rune. You realize you are going to die, right?"

Rune managed to glare, but it just made Nadil chuckle lightly. "Is that why you came here, to gloat over me as I die?"

The smirk vanished as the Demon Lord studied Rune carefully. "Maybe. I could save you, in fact, I'm the only one you could reach in time to save you, but it would require you submitting to me. But, you would be disgraced as a Dragon Knight after that, wouldn't you?"

Rune knew what Nadil was saying, what would happen, but in the state his mind was in just thinking about the Demon Lord touching him made it hard to resist. On the other hand, there was still part of his mind that whispered to him that the man sitting in front on him was an enemy.

"Not to rush your decision, but you don't have much time."

Rune couldn't look at the Demon Lord as he mumbled his answer. "What was that? I can't help you if I can't hear you."

Rune forced himself to look into Nadil's eyes. "I don't want to die."

There was no laughter in Nadil's eyes as he nodded, no smirk on his lips as he leaned down to capture Rune's own.

/////////////////////////////

Rune slowly opened his eyes, sitting up slightly to look at the still sleeping Demon Lord. He looked peaceful, nothing like the fierce man that was trying to destroy the Dragon Tribe. In fact, he looked like he had last night as he kissed the elf, making sure that Rune received just as much pleasure as Nadil had taken.

"Why did you do it?"

Nadil scoffed. "What do you mean 'why?' I would think that was obvious." Nadil opened his eyes to look up at Rune.

The elf tilted his head slightly, studying the man beneath him. "It would be, if you were planning on telling the Dragon Tribe, but you aren't."

"And how would you know that?"

Rune sighed as he sat up, removing Nadil's arm from his waist. "Are you?"

Nadil stared into the elf's eyes. Rune already knew the answer. There was no point in Nadil answering. "I've been underestimating you," he said as he sat up as well. "This doesn't change anything. Next time we meet I will kill you."

"I didn't harbor any illusions that things would change."

Nadil stood, but Rune remained where he was. "I should thank you."

The Demon Lord's laughter rang through the trees. "For what?"

"You saved my life."

"I fucked you, that's _all_."

"Still…" Rune ran fingers through his blonde hair before standing up as well, bending down to pick up his clothes that had been scattered in last night's haste. Nadil began to do so as well, but his eyes never left the elf.

When Rune finished he turned to the Demon Lord. "I guess I should go then."

But Rune didn't move. Nadil's eyes bore into him, keeping him in place. After a moment the demon stepped toward the elf, taking his chin in his hand, just as he had last night. Leaning down he kissed Rune. Unable to stop himself, Rune moaned into the kiss, allowing Nadil to become more passionate. Finally the Demon Lord broke away, stepping away from Rune and turning away. "I'll take that as my payment." And then he was gone.

/////////////////////////

The night was hot and Rune couldn't sleep. He turned over in his bed, tangling his legs in the sheets. Finally giving up, he stepped out of bed. He threw open the doors that lead to his balcony just as a cool breeze swept past. He went to the railing, looking down over the gardens.

'This is getting ridiculous. I haven't slept well since that night. I can't stop thinking about him.'

"Can't sleep either, Rune?"

Rune turned to see Rath standing on his own balcony next to Rune's. The elf shook his head. "No, it's too hot to sleep."

Rath stepped onto the rail of his own balcony, using it to propel his jump over to Rune's balcony. "Rath! What are you doing?"

Rath landed gracefully, taking a moment to steady himself. He walked over to Rune, ignoring the elf's outraged look. "Mind if I keep you company?" he asked.

Rune's look softened after a second before he nodded. "I'd be glad for a distraction." They both leaned against the railing, talking late into the night. For a few hours Rune was able to forget about the Demon Lord.

///////////////////////////

Nadil sighed as the maid left his room. It wasn't that she hadn't been skilled, and it wasn't as if the elf had been the best he'd had, but the fact remained, she wasn't Rune. There was just something in the way the Water Knight had looked at him, had breathed his name, that Nadil couldn't get out of his head.

Standing and quickly putting on a pair of pants, Nadil walked out of his bedroom and into his receiving chamber, calling for a servant to bring Shydeman to him.

"You wanted to see me, my lord?" Shydeman said as he walked into the room, bowing as he spoke.

"When the Dragon Knights are captured, I want the Water Knight brought to me immediately."

Shydeman nodded. "Of course, my lord. But, may I ask why? I know we want him for Varawoo's powers but Fedelta can do that."

Nadil poured himself a glass of wine, taking a sip before answering his general. "He's my prize."

Shydeman smirked at the thought. "I will see it done, my lord." He bowed as he left, heading to find Shyrendora and Fedelta to give them their new orders.

The Demon Lord stood at his window, staring up at the dark moon. "You're going to hate me for this elf, but it seems we are enemies' until the end."

////////////////////////////

I really just wanted to write a Nadil/Rune story and there it is! As I said before I have no idea if I'm going to make this into a chapter story. If you want it to be you have to review. Thanks for reading!


End file.
